Skyrim: The World Eater's End
by hollardude
Summary: <html><head></head>The Dragonborn faces his destiny, as he battles the The World Eater, Alduin in Sovngarde. Everything he has done for, is now up to this battle... He must summon up every ounce of strength to face the Nordic God of Destruction. May the 9 Divines bless him in his battle against the dragon. The Elder Scrolls told of this day... It has begun. Rated T 17 for safety. Enjoy!</html>


_Hello people that are reading this._

_For those who loved the fight of Alduin... Well, I wasn't satisfied with how it went. Don't get me wrong, the boss was great! The music was awesome! But I just... Was honestly expecting more out of it from such a great fucking game! So that's why I wrote this. Enjoy! Oh and spoilers._

_Also, the Dragonborn is pretty much the one we know from the trailer and the live action trailer. Iron helmet, iron gauntlets, iron boots, stubbed light armor, branded iron shield and steel sword. You get the drill._

_\_

**The World's fate rest in his hands...**

**His Destiny shall save us from harm...**

**The people that stand by his side will go out in legends...**

**His soul is the mightest of all...**

Sovngarde awaited him, knowing full well it shall be hell for him... Where he was now, standing at the edge to see the portal in front of him. Many are counting on him to end this once and for all. Of all nine holds... So many people he can call friends... A family he had gained on his journey. He had lost his mother when he was still young, and lost his father before he departed... The man felt lost at that moment, but knew he was destined to stop something like his father told him at his dying breath.

"So be it..." He said looking at the portal with his blue eyes. He felt the wind blow his brown hair... "To Sovngarde." He jumped right into the portal with no regret of doing this!

He saw through the portal the end of it... The ground was near. He landed on one knee with some dirt getting on his armor. But, that was just very small to the problem Sovngarde has... Everything you see was clouded in nothing but fog! This fog though... Wasn't ordinary. "Alduin must've been here..." He felt his presence near him... Something swift passed him from behind! Looking to see nothing but fog... "Time to get moving."

He ran into the fog, thrusting his senses now. Even though it was foolish of him, yes, but he felt that he was going through it. A Clear Skies shout could help, but it would take too long to get all the fog out.

When he continued to run, he ran into a certain someone... Someone he thought he would never see. "Kodlak...?" His head was resting in his hands, his body trembling. "Kodlak! Kodlak!"

"It no use... We're done for!" This wasn't something normal... Kodlak was brave, even in the midst of death fights. It must be all of Alduin's doing on what the hell is happening. Sovngarde, all of Tamriel and The World would be in grave danger if he didn't do anything about it.

He continued on the path, until he saw something that was an outstanding sight! It was a huge building with a bridge made of large bones! This must be the Hall of Valor. Someone however stood infront of the bridge, arms crossed while leaning against a rock. The Dragonborn walked up slowly, with the male pulling out a unique looking battle axe. "Halt..." He said to him. "What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" The man asked him.

"If you don't mind, who are you?" He asked him.

"I am Tsun. Shield-Thane of Shor." His eyes widen at the name, knowing full well of what he was. A legend of the Nordic tales, standing before him. "Now... What brings you here?"

"I seek to enter the Hall of Valor..."

"By what right do you request entry?" He asked serious as The Dragonborn looked at him straight in the eyes.

"By birth right..." I took a deep breath. "I, am Dragonborn."

By saying this to him, the man started to chuckle. "Really now?" He asked him for he nodded. "Ah! It's been too long since I've faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon's blood!" Tsun twirled the battle axe with ease as he got in a stance with his legs spread out. "COME ON!" He charged towards at the Dragonborn who swiftly took the shield on his back and placed it on his left hand. In one second, he blocked the axe that made Tsun smirk.

The hero withdrew the blade that rested in it's sheath on his back, ready for a fight. Tsun jumped with a mighty roar to slam down the axe at his opponent as he dodged rolled it to the left. Tsun saw him coming to slash him down, but with skill, he was able to use the axe's handle to shield his back! "I won't be so easily beaten!" The warrior jumped away from the taller male, wanting to keep his distance from him.

"Let's go!" The Dragonborn concentrated for a moment. **"Wuld Nah Kest!" **He went as the wind with doing a deep cut across Tsun's chest! His feet slid on the ground for he stopped, wanting to finish this fight... He charged in as he was about to give the final strike! However, he saw a hand rise with Tsun standing as he placed the battle axe away. Our hero stopped with the edge of the blade near his very chest!

"You have proven yourself worthy..."

The Dragonborn sheathed his blade and shield, bowing at the great man in front of him. "Thank you." He walked across the bridge, seeing the banners in front of him, along with the giant doors. With all the strength he could use, he was able to push through the doors to see inside the building... There, were many heroes that sat, ate and drank at the tables... This was a place of merry for them!

"Welcome... Dragonborn..." Someone said to him, seeing a man standing there with his arms crossed with a smirk. "We've been waiting for you." This man, was someone he knew that the Companions honored. He walked down the steps as the man extended his hand to him.

"You are... Ysgramor." He shook the old warriors hand. "It is, a great honor."

"Now's not the time for this, Dragonborn." He nodded to that. "I will thank you for returning my axe, but still our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here."

"I've seen the fog... It's eating away the spirits."

"By Shor's command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist."

"That is a wise choice." He admired the option. "Now what do we do?"

"Three await your word to loose their fury upon the beast..." He extended his arm to point the three. The Dragonborn nodded as he proceeded to where he needed to go. Who awaited him were three people he never thought he would live to see the day.

Who stood before him were three great heroes of Skyrim, being it was Felldir the Old, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt and Hakon one eye. Gormlaith unsheathed her blade, looking into the metal. "Finally! Alduin's doom is now ours to seal - just speak the word, Dragonborn, and we will go in high hearts."

"Hold my comrades." Felldir spoke, being a patient man. "Alduin's mist is very thick, for one shout can't break it..." They looked down. "However, with the combine power of four, Alduin will show himself finally for we can finish him off."

"A good plan." Hakon nodded, with the Dragonborn too. "Time to end this black-winged beast once and for all..." They all unsheathed their weapons, heading out to fight the World Eater.

The mist was getting thicker by the minute! No one could see though it... Tsun leaned on the wall of the building, not wanting to get in the Dragonborn's way. They made their way to the other side of the bridge as they felt Alduin was near... Very near. "Clear Skies! Draw out Alduin!"

**"Lok Vah Koor!"**

They shouted powerfully as the fog was gone from their very eyes! However, a deep voice they knew spoke in the anicent language.** "Ven Mul Riik!"**

The fog started to cover the land again, knowing they must keep at it! With the strength in their hearts, they shouted again, and again, and again until they heard the irritated roar of Alduin! He flew through the skies, until landing upon a hill that crushed trees, rocks and dirt. **"Dovahkiin... You've made it..."**

"Alduin! Prepare for your destruction!" He pointed his blade at him, ready for the fight of his life!

**"Only with little power... Meyus joor! You are weak!"**

"We will see!" The Dragonborn was ready to face destiny head on! Alduin flew across the skies again, shouting at the heavens to have them rain meteors! With his bow equiped, he fired three arrows at the Dragon, only getting one arrow on him! He kept firing until Alduin started flying directly at him! Alduins tilted himself as the wings slashed the grounds of Sovngarde, having everyone rolling away from it!

The Dragonborn ran up the hill to eye on Alduin, seeing him coming back again! He stood proudly, as the World Eater opened up his jaws! Firing a ball of fire at him! With all of his will power, The Dragonborn jumped as high as he could to dodge the ball of flames, while also landing on Alduin's head! It was this moment, that he started to run along his back, giving quick slashes along the way! He jumped off from his tail as heard him roar in frustration, seeing the World Eater high above!

He started dive bombing into the ground, as the impact made them lose balance! Hakon lost his footing, falling over the edge of Sovngarde! There, was nothing but purgatroy, or worse... A Hell he has never seen before. Thankfully, to his rescue came was Gormlaith! "Come on!" She used her strength to toss him into the air, as he saw Alduin in his sight! He was ready to strike him, but Alduin smirked. With his wings, he slapped him aside and crashed into a wall of stone!

"HAKON!" Felldir shouted as he came in swiftly at the Dragon! He put as much strength into a swing as he made a deep cut into the dragon hitting his bone! "Damn you!" He quickly moved to the side, shooting a lightning spell at him! Without his knowing of the tail! Alduin slammed his tail into Felldir's rib cage! He was sent right into the Hall of Valor's wall, falling to the ground as Tsun saw the damage... This was something no man should face!

Gormlaith started charging in, slashing at the World Eater who only laughed at her attacks! His scales were harder than the strongest armor! Did he truly get powerful in such time?! Alduin was able to grab her with his claws, slamming her hard to the ground! "Gormlaith!" The Dragonborn called out to her, seeing as she coughed up blood! This wasn't good!

**"Now that the pest are done..."** Alduin tossed her aside like she was nothing but trash! **"Face me, Dovahkiin!"** He roared with the meteors still crashing down! Alduin started flying around Sovngarde with the Dovahkiin shooting as many arrows as he could while trying to dodge the meteors that came from the heavens!

Alduin came flying at him again, this time he would face him head on! "ALDUIN!" He shouted his name, jumping in the sky with his blade in hand! He landed on his head, stabbing the Dragon right between his eyes for only an inch, being shaken off right into the ground!

The impact made him a crator, feeling his bones broken! Blood coming from gashes on his body. "D-Damn..." He cursed.

**"Farewell... Dovahkiin!" **At that moment, he fired at him a large ball of fire and ice! Making him fall into fear... Everyone he knew would die if he didn't do something now...! He could only breathe and shout right now... But then he had it.

**"FUS RO DAH!"** A mighty shout escaped his body, more louder than a dragon's roar! The Unrelenting Force pushed it self through Alduin's attack, having him be pushed back! "You will not win... I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

**"I see..."** Alduin started to shout at him, with many kinds being aimed at him! He quickly ran away from him, as he heard him laughing.

**"Joor Zah Frul!"** He shouted directly at Alduin, as he felt weak, unable to fly! He landed on the ground in pain, as the Dragonborn quickly charged in! He started slashing swiftly with his speed! He made many cuts into his body, having the dragon growl in pain. "Give up, Alduin!"

**"NEVER!"** He roared! The Dragonrend shout was about to be gone, only giving him time for one more strike! With his speed, he dodged Alduin's jaws trying to bite him, then saw his left red eye staring at him! With one powerful swing, he struck him right in the eye, as he saw his blood spilling out! **"DAMN YOU!"** He roared in horrible pain, as he grabbed the Dovahkiin with his jaws! He began to fly to the heavens, as he tossed the Dragonborn into the air!

He saw the heavens right in his face... So beautiful. He turned himself around to face Alduin about to eat him. He dived down to face his destiny head on... With one final shout... This will end it for him... The Dragonborn closed his eyes for a moment, opening it back show his eyes became like a dragon's! **"FUS."** He charged up as Alduin opened up his jaws wide.** "RO."** The Dragonborn must use every once of breath he could use for this!** "DAAAAAHHHHH!" **With the mightest of shouts, it sended Alduin to the ground, but he was not finished with him yet!** "Wuld Nah Kest! Su Grah Dun!"**

He began to slash through out Alduin's body, making him shocked at how a simple shout would make him this fast! How can one achieve this kind of strength and power?! **"NOOO!" **Everyone witnessed this fight... This battle was not just appearing here in Sovngarde, but everyone in Skyrim saw it too! They're minds saw the Dragonborn fighting to the very end...

**"Krii Lun Aus! Tiid Klo Ul! **Mark of Death and Slow time?! This is impossible for one to say in such little time! The Dragonborn made eye contact with him, as Alduin saw his eyes!"Prepare to die... ALDUIN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, slashing at the dragon so strong, swift and more powerful than anything The World-Eater has seen! With one more strike, he cutted through his belly as he landed on the ground safetly with not a scratch on him! The only thing on him was some of the blood from Alduin. He swung his sword for a moment as the blood splattered onto the floor to show the blades stunning metal.

Alduin's body was slammed hard onto the ground, only minimally breathing... **"I... Will not..."**

"It's over... Alduin." The Dragonborn said to him, as he made one more attack! He jumped into the air, with both hand on his sword, stabbing down Alduin right into his heart! He gave one more roar of pain, until his soul started to leave his body! A portal appeared behind him, having his soul sucked into it, along with his scales and bones! The portal closed... It was over... It was finally over... Sovngarde became beautiful, with the flowers blooming and the people cheering.

The Dragonborn fell on the ground, passing out from his fight... He saw nothing but blackness now. "Can't have you dying now." Tsun's voice was heard. The Shield-Thane of Shor used a healing spell on him, but he was still unconsciouss. "Thank you, Dragonborn... Time for you to head back." Tsun breathed in first, before using a shout. **"Nahl Dal Vus!"** He shouted at the hero, seeing him disapper into nothing but specks of light...

The Dragonborn awoke from his slumber, feeling a cold substance under him... He looked to see, he was back at the Throat of the World... His vision was a bit blurry, but saw the figures of... Dragons! **"Alduin mahloan..."** They spoke the dragon's tongue, raising their heads for they were giving a mighty roar of... Joy? That's what it sounds like... They blew fire from their mouths, shooting it into the sky to show the Dragonborn their praise.

They spoke in the dragon language, flying around the mountain. **"So, it is done." **The one that stood at the Dragon Wall, was Paathurnax, looking straight into the Dragonborns eyes.** "Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."** He didn't sound thrilled though... Like he was upset about it, actually.

"You don't sound very happy... Master Paathurnax." The Dragonborn said, walking up to the dragon as he sighed.

**"No... I am not."** He looked at the sky, thinking of everything that has happened.** "Zeymohi lost ont du'ul Bormahu. Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh creation's"** The elder dragon stated. **"You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok - the arrogance of his power."** The Dragonborn nodded to that, as he saw it with his very own eyes before him. **"But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."**

"I'm sorry, Master." He looked down, taking off his iron helmet, showing his face to the dragon. "But, as you know, the world is a better place without Alduin."

**"I'm glad you believe that. At least it will continue to exist. Grik los lein."**

"Yeah..." Was all he could say...

**"Listen well, Dovahkiin."** He got his attention again.** "I cannot see past Time's ending to what comes next. Niid koraav zeiim dinoksetiid. We must do the best we can with this world."** His wise words filled his ears. **"But I forget myself. Krosis. So los mid fahdon. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall too."**

"I was unaware of this." The Dragonborn simply told him, as the dragon nodded with a smile across his face.

**"You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see."** The nord smirked at him, placing back his helmet on. **"Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."**

"Thank you, Master!" He bowed to the dragon. At that moment, he began to fly into the air.

**"Goraan! I feel younger that I have in many of age!"** He flew around the mountain top. **"Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen... rightness of my Thu'um!"** He stopped flying around for a second, making eye contact with the hero. **"But willing or no, they will hear it! I will see you in time, Dovahkiin! Until then, fare thee well!"** The oldest dragon out of them all flew away from him, not leaving a trace but a roar though. One dragon landed on a rock, near the Dragonborn. He saw it was Odahviing, seeing the smug smile on his face before leaving.

The Dragonborn saw the dragons until they were out of sight from his vision. "Good bye, Master." He smiled. "But like you said..." He turned around to face the morning sun, shining brightly with peace for the people of Skyrim. "My journey is just beginning...!" The Dragonborn gripped his fist tightly, feeling an evil that was just as old as Alduin...

Meanwhile, somewhere else is where that different evil awaits... What appeared, from an old coffin was someone with very pale skin. His eyes could pierce a person's soul... "How long has it been...?" He asked himself. He flexed his muscles for a moment, before using his powers to call others from the coffins! They rose like the dead, and their eyes would pierce peoples souls like his... "Now then... Where are you, Serana?"

Deep in a hidden krypt, laid something that was calling for help in whispers... What in Divines names dwells inside the place...?

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_Hey guys! You may not know me, but my name is hollardude! Now you're probably wondering why I wrote this, right? Simple really. After all, I wrote it at the top for god's sakes. You see, I didn't feel THAT satisfied with the fight of Alduin, cause it just felt like a normal dragon boss but only... a LITTLE harder._

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this and maybe if I'm in a good mood and some reply from the people that enjoyed this, I'll do more final boss battles._

_Until that time comes... LATERS!_


End file.
